A Selfless Soul
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Revised, grammar mistakes... Sakura has a terrible fate,the kind one of the school who gets bullied. Then a new kid comes and everything changes. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Beep...Beep...Beep

It was early morning at Kinomotos' house, Sakura stirred drowsily in her bed and looked at the clock. '6:40' flashed on the screen, while it continued to sound the alarm. 

The seventeen-year-old high school junior sat up as the beeping started to irritate her mild headache, and reached over to press the off button. She then touched her head gingerly to try to ease the pain. She always had a headache the morning after a treatment session.

She got out of bed and walked over to her closet, she felt a little wobbly, which was normal as well for days like these. She pulled out her school uniform and began getting dressed for her day. Her long wavy, auburn hair trailed down her back to her waist, it was very tangled from sleep. Her eyes looked a little glassy in the mirror, and they were green enough that in her grogginess, the color almost hurt. Her headache receded a little as she broke from the languor of sleep.

As she finished up her morning routine, there was a knock on her door and she opened it to find her brother.

"Are you ready?" Touya asked.

"Yes."Sakura smiled to her brother.

"Well alright. Come down and have your breakfast, and then you'll have to be on your way. You can NOT be late anymore," Touya chided, "You also need to take your medicine."

"Alright," Sakura said and followed him downstairs to the  
kitchen. There was a stack of three pancakes and some bacon on a plate,  
steaming and ready for her. She looked at the plate and felt and little  
queasy.

"You have to eat it Sakura," Her brother encouraged when he noticed her hesitation.

Sakura sighed and sat down at the table to begin her meal. Touya  
went into the cabinet and retrieved two bottles of pills. One for her illness, and the other was for vomiting and nausea. He placed them next to her with a glass orange juice.

She managed to get half way through her plate before deciding she could not eat any more or she would really become sick. She popped the medicine into her mouth, went to the door, picked up her book bag and stepped out.

"Bye Touya, I will see you after work!" Sakura called back to the house  
as she closed the door and started to head to the dreaded place called her  
school.

Sakura got to the school doors with five minutes to spare. There were students going into the building, and friends holding the door for one another, but when she arrived, they let the door close. She sighed, and opened the door herself, and held it open for the students who came in behind her. Sakura then hurried to her locker so she could get her materials for the first two periods.

"Well, well," Said a cold voice, "Look who we have here. Kinomoto, I was looking for you."

Sakura turned to see a girl walk up to her."Hi Tomoyo," Sakura spoke with a nervous tone. "How are you this morning going?" 

"It's going very good, because I have a present for you." Tomoyo grinned.  
She took her iced coffee and poured in on Sakura's uniform. Sakura gasped at  
the touch of the frozen mixture against her skin. She looked at Tomoyo with angry  
tears in her eyes.

"Why would you do this to me?" She asked angrily, and felt her body respond to  
the stress and it began to tire her quickly. She started to feel dizzy and  
wobbly and begged her body not to give out on her.

"Because its fun! A great way to start our day," Tomoyo giggled, and all her  
friends began to laugh with her. She looked at Sakura and was pleased with  
her work.

"I'll see you in class," She said with a shiny smile and walked off with her  
group. Sakura continued to glare at the bunch until they were out of sight.  
She looked at her shirt and was glad that she had a spare in her locker.  
Grabbing it, she rushed to change. She hoped she would be on time.

She managed to change and arrive at her seat just as the bell rang. It was quiet and she could hear sounds of giggles and whispers all over the room, they were probably about her.

Her teacher entered the classroom. He glared at Sakura as he came to his desk,  
before sitting down and beginning roll call.  
"Good morning class. I am glad to see everyone was on time today so we can get one with our lesson for today. We have a lot to cover."He looked around the room taking note of the ones who were not present at the moment.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's turn in last night's homework. I hope  
you understood the lesson we went over yesterday, and if you have questions  
about it, please come to me." He stated, as he gathered everyone papers.

"Now turn your textbooks to page 345." Just as he went back to the board, there was a knock at the door. He answered it, and went outside for a few minutes, and then returned. "Well class, it seems like we have a new student today," He announced, and called to the door for the student to enter. The door opened and a young man entered the classroom. "Come in and introduce yourself."

The young man was tall. He had fiery brown eyes, that seemed glowed in the sun. His hair was short, but had enough length to look messy in a cute way. His form was very slim and he looked like he had stepped out of magazine. His appearance also told her that he came from a rich family. He was clean cut, no piercings, tattoos, or beard. To Sakura, he was a perfect looking man.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I am transferring from Hong Kong. I am also a cousin to Meiling Li." He nodded to the back where she sat. "I play soccer and I  
practice martial arts in my spare time."

'Great! Another person to make my life a living hell.' Sakura thought  
to herself. She knew he would also pick on her, because Meiling was one of Tomoyo's  
closest friends. Even worse, the only seat that was available was in front of  
her.  
"Thank you. Welcome Tomoeda High," said Mr. Tachinichi, and looked around to spot an empty desk. "Ah! You may have a seat in front of Miss. Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto raise your hand please."

Sakura did as he asked, since she did not need another lecture from him. The boy  
came down the aisle and dropped his belongings on to the ground before sitting down.  
He looked around to her and grinned. She knew what it meant. She was the new bait.

'Oh wonderful!' Sakura thought sarcastically to herself and started thinking about all the  
new trouble that would be coming her way. She felt her eyes began to droop.  
For the next two periods she struggled to keep herself awake, when all  
she wanted to do is go to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my betas Forgetful Love and Rosabella for their hard work on helping me with this chapter to be better. Your work is greatly appreciated here.

Thank you for being patient with me as I get my story right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For most of the day it remained uneventful, that is, until the last period. This was when the day was hardest on Sakura. Even though she had already taken a dose of her meds after lunch, and they helped, but not by much when she was already so tired. Her muscles ached like she had just finished running a marathon around the town. Sakura had it rough, she would love to tell the administration, but she was afraid of what the outcome would be.

She felt like she was drifting off once again, as her eyes began to droop. One thing Sakura was grateful for was the fact that she had not lost her hair; with all the heavy medical treatment they thought she would be wearing a wig right about now, even her doctor was surprised. Her hair gave her hope to keep fighting her disease until it was there no more. Sakura eyes were just barely closed when her teacher came by and slammed the top of her desk with their hand to bring her back to attention. It had frightened her.

"AHH!" Sakura screeched in surprise, looking up at her teacher, who had continued on with her lecture and started to head to the front of her classroom with her voice ringing throughout the room.

"Alright class, as we wrap up our lesson for the day, I have an announcement for you. I am giving you a project that is due in two months." Mrs. Saki said, as she picked up a stack of papers to hand out to her students.

"This project is worth fifteen percent of your final grade and you will have a partner. This piece of paper will explain to you about what is required. I will also go over the requirements with you before we leave here today. Now does everyone have a copy?" She asked looking around the room.

"This project is about researching the career that you want to pursue in the upcoming future. You will go to the place that is in your interest with your partner, who I will be pairing you up with, and you will gather as much information as possible on your career interest. You will then put it in a paper format and present it to the class. You will do separate papers. I hope you will enjoy this project and take the opportunity to discover what careers are available to you. I will now call out your partners," She finished, sitting down at her desk peering down at a paper in front of her; she then began to call out names.

"Eriol and Tomoyo!" Mrs. Saki called out halfway down the list.

"Sakura and Syaoran!" She called next.

'Oh great!' Sakura thought, looking over at her partner who was looking at her with a big grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tomoyo looked to Syaoran with pity, followed by a look over to Sakura, who she gave an icy glare to. 'Hmm…This could be helpful. Maybe he can find out about Sakura so we can torture her more. I am going to love this project.' She thought to herself and turned around to speak to him about it.

"This project will be a good way to get information about Sakura that we can use against her," She said to Syaoran who nodded much too eagerly. "Find anything."

"Yeah, I will. We have not done anything to her all day. Besides I want to. What about in the hallway after class?" He asked.

"I like you already. You are officially the plan master. Let's do it!" She grinned and turned around to the front to watch the clock as the time came closer to leaving.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The bell finally rang; Sakura immediately began to pack her things, hoping to get out of there without a most days her hopes become wishes. She made it almost to her locker when she came to a full fledge stop with Tomoyo and Syaoran in front of her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tomoyo asked, in a baby like voice to Sakura.

Sakura did not want to spend her life fighting with people. It was just not worth it, her time was precious to her, but they did not need to know that. That was why she treated people as the best she could because that was just how she was with her life. Yes, right now the treatments were working, but the doctor said they didn't know how long they would work for. Sakura bit her lip and forced a kind and sweet smile towards the two bullies in front of her.

" I am in no hurry just excited to get out of class. I have things I have to do today, so I got to get a move on if I want them done tonight." She said, she then tried to move around the couple who blocked her way.

"Oh no, no, no. You must come with us; we have something to show you." Tomoyo locked arms with Sakura and started dragging her with them. Syaoran followed suit with Tomoyo and linked his arm with hers also. This caused Sakura to blush, as no boy had done this with her before. Sakura started feeling dizzy, she was hoping whatever it was, would be quick so she could go home, and crawl in to her nice cozy bed.

The trio stopped in the hall where there was a group of students gathered around. Tomoyo and Syaoran took Sakura in to the middle where everyone stared at her with an evil glint in their eyes. Tomoyo signaled for something, and that was when she felt something wet her back.

Sakura turned to look and see what the object was. It was a water balloon. She bent down to pick up the rubber piece, and that was when the rest of students began to throw theirs as well. When they were through with the horrible deed, Sakura was drench from head to toe. She sighed thinking 'It could have been worse.' She frowned and looked down at her wet self. She was wrong. She felt two pairs of hands make contact to her back, pushing her down to the floor. Sakura looked up to them in horror, not believing that these people could be so cruel to her, when all she did was breathe air for a daily living. All of a sudden the group scattered like leaves on a windy day.

"Teachers are coming!" Some guy shouted from down the hall. Sakura began to try to get up but not before someone stepped on her finger making her cry out in pain, they then dragged her up and pined her against the lockers with their hand around her throat. She was shaking in fear of what he might to do to her. It was Syaoran.

"Never forget that you are lower than us." Syaoran said in a low dangerous voice. "When you want to meet for the project?"

Sakura not up for talking finally broke down in sobs and tears. "Just finish it! Do what you want to do! I don't care anymore." She sobbed to the boy standing in front of her. Syaoran let go in shock, watching Sakura slide to the ground as she continued to sob. He suddenly felt guilty as he watched the girl cry on the floor. He shook his head, to make himself come back to reality. He knelt down to her size, and gripped her chin, forcing to stare at him. "We will talk soon." He growled to the broken girl, before he stood again and stalked off to catch up with his new friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura continued to sit there on the ground for several minutes, trying calming herself. He had really frightened her; she gathered her things while wiping the tears off her face. She looked at the mess they made of her. She could not go outside like this, she could catch a cold, and her body would not be able to fight it. Which would mean a hospital stay if that were to happen.

She slipped on a sweatshirt to cover the damage that was committed on her. This was when a teacher came to her side to question her about the crowd that was in the hallway. "Do you know what happened here?" Mr. Tachinchi questioned.

Sakura was in the right mind to tell on the other students, but thought it would cause more problems for her if she told the truth. She smiled shaking her head no to answer his question. "No sir, I do not know what was going on there. I just walked past when they broke up. I think they were planning a party for this Friday night." Sakura lied to the teacher. He looked at her with the appearance and state she was in.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, you can always come to me. I know I am always hard on you, but I want you to be prepared for how your teachers may be in University."

"I'm fine, sir honestly." She nodded, suddenly feeling drained. Mr. Tachinichi nodded knowing not to press any future. He watched as the teenage girl walked away. He shook his head, she did not know it, but she was his niece. Fuji and he had stopped talking when Fuji married Sakura's mother, who he was in love with. 'She looked sick,' He thought to himself as he walked out of the school to his car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura was almost home when she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She stopped to turn around and look behind her. There was no one there. Sakura shook her head as she turned down her street. Little did she know, her gut was right, there was someone following her.

Sakura stopped at her mailbox to collect the mail, taking it inside with her. She noticed that one letter was from her doctor's office. She opened the letter to read:

Dear Miss Kinomoto:

I am sorry to say that you insurance policy will go over its amount soon. Meaning, they will only cover part of your treatments, but you will have to contribute the rest in order to continue them. I am sorry if this causes any inconvenience, if you would like, you can come to the doctor's office when you have your next treatment to discuss your payment options.

Sincerely,

Dr. Dainchi office.

She could not believe it, her fight was going to be over. She left the letter on the counter for her brother to see, and then ran up stairs to her bed. She dropped her stuff on the floor, and crawled in to bed where she cried herself to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Outside)

Syaoran grinned to himself as he wrote Kinomoto's address on his hand. He looked to the house. It was a plain house, nothing too fancy.

'My place beats this.' He thought to himself. He planned on making a visit in a couple of days whether he was invited or not. Besides, Tomoyo and he had a plan, and they were going to through with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The end of this chapter!

Let me know how it is going!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days had flown by a flock of Canadian Geese and before she knew it the day became Saturday. Sakura was in the middle of cleaning the dishes from breakfast this morning. She always tried to have the house clean and her chores done so when she came home from the hospital later on tonight it would be one less thing she would have to worry about. She finished washing all the dishes, with them drying in the rack, she went to the closet to get the broom, vacuum, and mop out. Saturday was the day she really cleaned the house. She mopped the floors, dusted, vacuumed, sweep the house. Sakura washed the clothes that piled up in the wash hamper throughout the week. She would not have the energy after her session.

Saturdays were the worst, and the day she got the full dose of the chemo. She choose her chemo this way she had Sundays to rest and Wednesday for her lesser dose so she was able to go to school the next day. Sakura was in the living room vacuuming when she was interupped by the ringing of the house phone. Turning off the humming machine, she answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Will this be Miss Kinomoto?" The voiced ask on the other line.

"Yes, this who is speaking. Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura this is your doctor's office. There has been a change in plans. Dr. Kashi wife has gone in to labor, but he does not want to go without seeing all of his paitents. Would you mind coming in sooner than normal today?" The kind receptionist suggested.

Sakura pursed her lip while she was deep in thought. "That would be fine ma'am. When should I come?"

"How about…" Said the woman as she searched the day for an opening. "1:30?"

Sakura looked at the clock, which was only a half an hour from that time. She had to get a move on and call Touya to let him know. She left everything where it was so she could run up stairs to throw on some clothes. She was not one for over the top kind of clothes. She choose a light green shirt with long leaves, black jeans with rhinestones going up the sides, with light green ballet shoes. She like to look nice but causal. She packed everything she needed in to her purse, grabbed her phone of the charger , then rushed down stair to hurry out the door. She was just finished dialing the phone to her brother. He picked up on the second ring. She also opened the door at the same time as Syaoran was going to knock on her door making them both scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed jumping backward dropping her phone in the process. Syaoran did the same, then turning to glare at her for doing.

Sakura looked at him with such surprise she did not here Touya screaming into the phone.

"Sakura! What was that? Are you alright?" He asked in hasty worried voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran growled at the girl. Sakura was so surprise, she did not know what to say.

"SAKURA!" Touya yelled into the phone finally catching the teenage girl's attention. Sakura to scrambled to pick her phone up which fell to the ground during its fall.

"Touya, its okay." Sakura reassured her brother, who was now is questioning mode. Sakura held up on finger to Syaoran who tapped his foot impatiently at her. Sakura walked down the path hoping to speak to her brother in private. She looked back to Syaoran who was still standing where she first discovered him. Sakura whispered the details about her session, hoping he would not here her. She got away from telling her brother about what happened at the beginning of the call.

"Alright, I will try to get off of work, if I can't take the bus home. The main boss is here today and is being an asshole. I love you." Touya said.

"I Love you too. Bye." Sakura concluded on the phone then proceeded to hand up. Then she looked at Syaoran who had now come to stand beside her making her jump once again.

"Will you stop doing that?" She said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came so we can get busy on our project. Who was that your boyfriend? I know about all the boys you been with. What a slut." He said in disgust.

"That was my brother thank you." She said glancing down to her watch. Twenty minutes until her appointment. " Sorry I can't I have to get somewhere."

"No you are going to stay here so we can work."

"I can't." She said. "I would if I did not have to go, but its important that I do."

"Than I will go with you to wherever it is you are going to." Syaoran said.

"NO!" Sakura said. " You can't" She did not want to find out about what she is going through.

"Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I said so."

"Ah one of your men huh?" He shook his head. "I can't stand girls like you, who always want to have a good time with a man."

"Whatever you think. Your opinion. Not mine." She said. She would rather have people think the worse of her, than know the truth.

"I am still going to go with you." Syaoran would not give in.

"Fine, I was going to the Library so we can get started on it. I was going to look at the type of career I would like."She lied. "But first I have to pick something up from my brother's work. He works at the hospital as a patient aide. If that's alright. He forgot his keys." She said hoping he would fall for it.

Syaoran looked at for a few minutes. He did not think it would be that bad, even though he could not wait to get away from her. She did not seem that bad as they say, but he would still continue to be mean to her, just so he can stay on top of the class. "Alright, lets go so we can get through with this, then get started on a project. I don't like to get bad grades." He grumbled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The walk to the hospital was quiet and awkward. The hospital parking lot was full with cars. They went in through the ER entrance.

"Where do we go now?" He grumbled. This was taking way too long for his liking. He thought the hospital would be around the corner. As there was a medical center at the end of her street, but nooooooooo, it had to be near the school.

Sakura thought to herself, she had to be careful with her words. She turned to look at him to speak. "He works on the oncology level. It would probably be best for you to wait her. They are picky about who goes up on that level. I'll leave the keys with the head nurse." She suggested.

"Alright, hurry up." He growled.

Sakura went to the elevator and pressed the up button. She waited a few minutes before the doors open. This was part she always dreaded. She was afraid that something would go wrong, and she would not leave this place. She looked at him, who just rolled his eyes as he went to find a seat. He did not know that he was going to be here over 2 hours.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura exited the elevator on to the third floor. She went up to the desk to let them know that she was here for her treatment.

"Alright, sign in and we will be with you shortly." The nurse said, as she went in the file draw for her document folder. Sakura went to sit down at the chair that was nearby. The nurse came up to her to put a bracelet on her arm containing her information.

"Come on back now sweetie." The nurse Kari said. Sakura followed her to the room where she was going to be. "We are going to the same treatment as always. Remember to tell us if you feel different, and that it will be administered in three injections. Do not eat for up to two hours after words." The nurse said as she walked her to her bed. She got a gown out for Sakura to put on and set up the machine that they will be using.

"You know what to do. Change in to the down and I will come and get your vitals." The nurse instructed as she exited the room for her to chance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syaoran sat down in the waiting room. He grew bored quickly. He started pacing back and forth, before he knew it 2 hours had passed. He got tired of waiting and decided to find out what was taking her so long. When they got along she was gonna get it too. He marched up the doors smashing the up button. When they opened he stomped on going on his way to find the person called his partner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Skipping to the end of the treatment)

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed waiting on her orders and discharge papers. She knew she was going to get hell for this. Her condition was getting more serious. They also talked about her payment plan. She was going to get a job a couple of days a week. They made it where she could afford it and pay for it after the treatments were not longer needed. They were going to up them to three times a week now with stronger doses.

"Alight. Here you go. Sign here and that will be it." Sakura signed as steadily as she could. She was starting to feel better. She followed the doctor out. He was not her regular doctor, but a back up one. She walked slowly as her head was spinning. She made her way to the front of the floor. She turned to the receptionist who smiled at her giving her an reminder card of Monday afternoon for her next session.

The bell rang signaling that some one was coming on to the floor. She was hoping it was her brother but it was the one person she feared it was. Syaoran.

"What the hell is taking you so long." Syaoran demanded but quieted down at the sight of the sick girl. She looked horrible; there were circles under eyes so dark. She looked scared, tiny, a little girl that was lost. He wondered what happened to her. She was fine when she came up here. He shook his head. There was nothing wrong with her. She was just acting.

"Lets go. You took so long up here we don't have time to get the project started. It will have to be tomorrow now." He grumbled.

Sakura did not have the strength to fight with him so she just nodded. She walked slowly to the elevator.

"What is the matter with you?"He asked.

"Nothing."She lied. She laid her pounding head back against the cold wall. She sighed. "Why did you have to come?" She thought out loud. Sakura did not mean to let it slip and instantly regretted it.

Syaoran looked at her as if she had grown another head within the last few seconds. "Why? Why?" He asked. "We have a project due, remember? You are my partner." He reminder her.

"I'm sorry," She said honestly. "That was wrong of me. You have every right to be where you want to be."

"I don't want to be here. I am forced to be here because you had to come her to talk to your brother. If it was not for you, I would be at home or at least doing something fun besides being here." He told her arrogantly.

"Well then leave." She said. " I am not stopping you."

They exited the building to begin the walk home. Sakura felt so sick. She went to the bus stop to sit.

"C'mon. We need to start walking." He demanded.

"No I am taking the bus." She said.

"Why didn't you take one earlier?"

"Because I like the exercise."

"You're a loser."

"I rather be it than fake."

"What is that supposed to me?" Syaoran asked.

"The way it sounds." She said. The bus pulled up. She was glad that she would get a few minutes to rest. "I have a bus pass; anyone who is with me gets on free as well."

"Alright." He would not turn down any thing free. Nothing came free these days. He grunted and got on behind her. She sat down near the middle of the bus, and was a asleep in minutes. He sat across from her. He began thinking about the plan him and Tomoyo had come up with. He wondered if was really worth it to tear apart her life. She had not even done anything to him but he would do just so he can be king.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura was in a deep sleep. She felt someone nudging her. She opened her one eye to see who it was. It was Syaoran. "Huh?"

"We are going to be getting off soon." He told her.

"Oh!" She jumped up rubbing her eyes to wake herself up some more.

The bus came to the stop and the pair got off. They still have about two blocks to go, but this was the closest the bus could get as they lived down tiny streets. Sakura started to feel a dull pain in lower abdomen, she chose to ignore it.

"So can we get a start on it tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, it will have to be in the afternoon though." The morning she would still be feeling quite sick from her session. She knew herself by now on how she reacted to them. The pain began to be a throbbing pain in her stomach. She stopped to rub her stomach to see if it would subside. It helped some.

"You okay?" He asked looking bored.

"Fine."

"Okay."

They came to the front gate of her house. She turned to him and smiled softly. "I am sorry it took so long. It was not intentional. I promise to get through with the things that need to be done around the house so we can just work on the project." Sakura said as she opened the gate.

"Aright. I will be by tomorrow afternoon." He said in agreement and began to walk off.

Sakura stepped inside the gate that was when pain engulfed her body making her knees give out. She clutched her middle as she cried out. Something was wrong, this had never happened before after a session.

Syaoran came running back when he heard the scream pierce the air to find her on the ground. He walked up to her as she tried to regain her balance. She felt back down as she took in a rugged breath.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Pain, a lot of pain." She cried.

"What can I do?" He asked not that he cared, but he also knew when someone needed help and this moment was it.

"Help me inside. Please?" She pleaded.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her body so he could help her walk. She felt very frail, like she could break at any moment. He got to her door and opened it so they would go inside. Sakura started feeling very sick as the pain got worse. "Where to?" He asked.

Sakura thought but she was going to get sick. "Trash can." She gasped.

"Huh?"

Sakura started to breathe heavily and pointed to the can in the corner. Syaoran who got the picture.

"Oh!" He ran to get the can to bring back to her. He got it to her just in time.

Sakura got violently sick. Syaoran thought this would be a good time to leave her to it. He looked at her again. He could not leave her like this. She was so sick. He wondered what could of happened in the few hours that they were apart. He took her hair in his hand so it would not get a mess. She had pretty hair. Something popped in his head. "No…" After a thought.

Sakura looked up at him embarrassingly with a blush on her face. "Please don't tell anyone about this?" She asked. He could not deny her request.

"I won't." He said seriously.

Sakura smiled gratefully at him, then hearing a car door slam. "OH NO!"

"What?" He asked.

"You got to get out of here! Or I am in big trouble." He looked at the door. "Who is it?"

"My brother."

"Oh. Protective?"

"That is a soft word for that one," she smiled.

Syaoran looked to her. "Where do I go?"

"Out the back and go around the path to the front. Wait until he is inside first." She told him.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

He closed the door and watched the brother and sister meet. She did not seem as bad as the people at school said. She was actually pretty fun to be around other than the fact of the days events. He found himself wanting to get to know her, not for the people at school, but for him. He looked at her again and caught her eyes, they were hiding a secret. He hoped he could find out what it was. With that thought he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please review! I want to know if I have any mistakes through out the story so I can write better.

Thank you

Luvergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thank you so much for being patient with me. I want to thank my betas who had helped me with the first two chapters. Well the reason for my absence is my son and school. He is working on his teething so he's been wanting me a lot more lately. So here is my black Friday special for my readers.

That night Syaoran was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, throwing a ball in the air and catching it. He was thinking about the events of the day. The one event he was focusing on more than the others, was the look of Sakura's features when he went to retrieve her. The circles around Sakura's eyes were shockingly dark, and her skin was milky white with a skim of sweat. It was a big difference from when she went up there to talk to her brother. He wondered what happened in that small amount of time. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

Syaoran sat up to get his phone which was on his bed side table charging. He looked at the caller id, it was Tomoyo. He answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Syaoran," She said brightly.

Syaoran looked at the clock on his wall. It was late, why would she be calling.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Yes why?" She asked confusedly.

"Why would you be calling me at this hour?" Syaoran asked, cutting it short.

"Oh, I called to ask about our plan." Tomoyo said. He should of known.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked. He wanted to know why she was on this mission to destroy Sakura.

"Sure," She answered.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked.

"Kinomoto deserves it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"How?"

"Because," Tomoyo said.

"That's not a decent answer Tomoyo." Syaoran said.

"The reason is because, she took my boyfriend." Tomoyo said.

"You are doing this because of that?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes."

"When was this?" He asked, something did not add up, but he would by the excuse for now.

"Three years ago." Tomoyo said. "We were at this party, and I caught them in a room together, with him on top of her."

"Really?" Syaoran said.

"That is exactly how it has happened." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked to the clock and decided it was time for bed. "Well I got to go, I have to go over to Kinomoto's house tomorrow for the project."

"Wait, you still have not told me anything new." Tomoyo said.

"That is because I have yet to find out things." Syaoran stated as if it was obvious.

"Well okay, I'll let you go. Good night."

"Good night." He said as he flipped his phone closed. He had to play his cards right, he would not be back on the bottom again and be the laughing stock of the school. He used to be in Sakura's spot in school, always get beaten up on a daily basis, laughed at, the whole nine yard. He knew it was wrong but if it made him on top, then so be it. Syaoran got his night clothes out and went to take a shower before get got in bed for the night.

The next morning Sakura was feeling very ill, but managed to sit at the table with her brother. They were going over options on how to pay for her sessions, and as they were talking the brother and sister ended up in a shouting match.

"NO!" Touya said. "I will find a way. You will not have to work."

Sakura jumped up determined to fight for her choice.

"Yes! The treatments are for me, so I should provide some of the money for the costs." She yelled.

"Sakura, you are too sick to work. You can barely stay awake now." He glared.

"I'll be fine, I will fine a low demanding job." She said. Sakura was stubborn and learned not to back down from her brother. Sakura shivered. Noticing the chill Touya went to get a blanket to wrap around her as they went on about their conversation.

It was not long after the shouting match that the door bell rang. Touya got up and walked to the door. He looked out the side window and noticed a brown haired boy. Opening the door he shouted. "We do not want anything you are selling." With that he went to close the door.

"Wait!" The boy shouted. " I am here to see Sakura."

Touya looked at the boy. "WHAT!"

We'll here you go, the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer, But now I have to leave for work. Bye thanks for you support.

Luvergirl


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I am evil. I love keeping people in suspense; it always makes the reader want more… HEHE. Here is my next chapter for this story hope you enjoy.

Recap of last chapter:

_It was not long after the shouting match that the door bell rang. Touya got up and walked to the door. He looked out the side window and noticed a brown haired boy. Opening the door he shouted. "We do not want anything you are selling." With that he went to close the door._

"_Wait!" The boy shouted. " I am here to see Sakura." _

_Touya looked at the boy. "WHAT!"_

"WHAT!" Touya looked at the boy and then back at her. "I did not know Sakura had a boyfriend."

"I am not Sakura's boyfriend," the boy dragged. "I-"

But Touya cut him off."Oh so now Sakura is not good enough for you huh?" Touya said glaring deeply at the boy by that time. "Wait here." Touya closed the door with a bang.

A few minutes later Sakura opened the door, her heartbeat begins to speed up, and it took all her might not to press a hand to her chest, find a very frightened Syaoran. She had to stop herself from laughing at the face he was portraying at the moment.

"That's my brother. Now you know why I had you sneak out back." Sakura said. She shivered it was cool out here to her and pulled her blanket tighter around her. "I forgot to mention that you were come, sorry."

"Yeah, I see." Syaoran grumbled. "Are you better from last night?"

"A bit." She shrugged, and shivered again. "Come inside. I will make sure Touya will not murder you." Sakura said as she opened the door for him to enter her house.

"I will hold you to that." He said and went inside.

"So what are we going to do today. We can start at the library, like we had plan to yesterday.' Sakura offered. Her heartbeat started to go faster.

"Yeah that would work." He agreed.

"Alright let me go and change out of this and we can go." Sakura said and hurried up the stairs. When she got upstairs, once she got up to her room she placed her hand over her start to hoping it would slow down. That had never happened to her before, and it made her dizzy. It was probably just a side effect to her medicine that she had taken this morning.

Sakura went over to her closet and got whatever matched and looked nice and placed it on. She ended up in simple red shirt, and dark jeans. When she put the jeans on she noticed that she could hold the front and there was about five inches from her stomach to the seam of her pants. She was going to need a belt. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes that was not a good sign. Then she grabbed her purse.

Sakura hurried back down stairs to Syaoran who was pacing in the living room, looking agitated. She could only guess why. She went over to him.

"He gave to the third degree didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "You think he was your dad or something." He growled. "Lets go you took long enough upstairs."

"Sakura," Touya walked up to his sister and handed her a few items. Those items included: money, pills, and her cell. "If you need me to pick you up call me."

"Yes, but I will be fine." Sakura assured. "Let's go." She got a hold of Syaoran's arm to pull him out the door.

Once they were out the door, and Syaoran pulled away from her. "Do not ever touch me!" He growled. Sakura dropped her hand and walked off. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"Where are your parents?" Syaoran asked catching up with her.

"Why are you asking me that?" She looked at him curiously.

"I have been over to your house twice now, and I have not met you mother or your father. My house you have to meet my mother first." Syaoran said.

"It's a long story." Sakura said. "How was Hong Kong?"

"Don't change the subject," Syaoran knew what she was doing, and caught off quick.

"Why should I tell you? Your not even truly nice to me." She said remembering the incident in the hall way. "Remember when you held me to the wall, I never did anything to you. The only thing I can think of is breathing."

"Yeah, well don't get used to this either." He growled. "Now answer the question." He demanded.

"No." She said. She looked away.

"Why?" He pressed.

"It is hard to talk about, and I am not comfortable with discussing it with you." Sakura said, as she walked up the Library walk way to the entrance doors.

"Alright," He said defeated. He had to spend a whole day with her, it would be better by not pissing her off.

"Lets grab a table and then we can look at books or whatever you want to do." Sakura said. "I know you don't want to be seen with me."

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked.

"I am not stupid." She said walking off. She went over to table showing him where she was going to be. Sakura then went to the rows of books.

Syaoran went over to the rows of computers and plopped down in front of one. He went to work straight away.

After a few hours later, Syaoran stood up with the need to stretch. He was getting hungry as well. He also figured he could be nice to check on Kinomoto. He went over to the table where she said she was going to be and he did could believe his eyes. She had her head down on the table asleep.

Syaoran went over there and tapped on her shoulder. "Is this what you called working?" He asked loudly making her sit up straight very quickly knocking over the pile of books on to the floor as well as knocking over her purse spilling the contents, missing the pill bottle.

"I could not stay awake. I only closed my eyes for a second." Sakura said scrambling to pick up the books.

"That's not excuse. You were slacking," Syaoran said.

"I am so sorry. It was only for a moment." Sakura said again. "I am not feeling that well."

"Then why did you come Kinomoto?" He asked.

"You would have made me if I didn't." Sakura said harshly.

"That was true." He agreed. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not you go and eat." Sakura said. She suddenly felt very faint and grabbed a nearby chair to keep her knees from giving in.

Syaoran noticed the change in her posture very quickly. Her complexion got very pale. He could not help himself so he put a hand to her forehead. It was clammy. He also pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "Here sit." He said gently. Sakura welcomed the chair greatly and sat down very slowly.

"Have you eaten today?" Syaoran asked.

" A little at breakfast." Sakura answered. "What time is it?"

"It is 2 o'clock." He said looking at his wrist watch.

"Wow! I did not realize. I guess we can go and eat. If you'd like I can go elsewhere." Sakura offered. She knew he did not want to get spotted out with her.

"Nah, lets go to the café across the street. It is close by." Syaoran said. He looked down and noticed a pill bottle where her purse had emptied. She had walked off so he bent down to pick it up not bothering to read the label and went after her.

"Hey, you forgot this." He said sticking out his hand that held the bottle. When she realize she had forgotten to pick it up she froze. "Where did you get that?" She asked snatching the bottle back and putting it back in the safety of her purse.

"You dropped it." He said confusedly. "Why?"

"I've got to go…" She said urgently and ran off.

He could not understand what scared her so badly, unless it was something with that bottle. 'That is it! She's a druggie.'

I bet you were not expecting that…but I think you guys know that she is not a druggie. She is sick. But I promised a longer chapter and you got it now, I have mommy duties to attend to like putting the boy to bed for the night.

BYE!

Luvergirl1


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll! It has been so busy for me over the past couple of weeks since my last chapter. I have had my job, finals, my child, and christmas shopping and I still have things to get…. Thanks for all of your reviews I am hoping for some more in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I am sorry for not having the sections of story off from my note I put lines in to separate them but when I submit them they don't work.

Recap from last chapter:

_"Nah, lets go to the café across the street. It is close by." Syaoran said. He looked down and noticed a pill bottle where her purse had emptied. She had walked off so he bent down to pick it up not bothering to read the label and went after her._

_"Hey, you forgot this." He said sticking out his hand that held the bottle. When she realize she had forgotten to pick it up she froze. "Where did you get that?" She asked snatching the bottle back and putting it back in the safety of her purse._

_"You dropped it." He said confusedly. "Why?"_

_"I've got to go…" She said urgently and ran off._

_He could not understand what scared her so badly, unless it was something with that bottle. 'That is it! She's a druggie.'_

Chapter Six

Sakura came to a halt at an intersection not far from the library. She did not know why she had run off like that from Syaoran, but truthfully she did know. If he knew what this was for they would eat her alive at school and make her life even worse. Sakura looked behind her to make sure that he had not follow her, he is probably thinking that she was crazy. Seeing that it was all clear she began to walk. To where? She did not care for once.

Syaoran was still standing in the spot where Sakura left him. He had very juicy stuff on her now. But something did not add up right. He would investigate until she came out and said it herself before telling Tomoyo. He would also make sure he would get awfully close to her to where she trusts him enough. He had his plan all made up in his mind and with this he left the library in search of his fleeing partner.

'Where would she go?' He thought to himself. He did not want to spend the whole day searching for her and plus he had an assignment to do. Syaoran had found enough information to start it but not enough for what his teacher wanted so they would have to go back again for another session in the library. He looked at his watch there was plenty of hours of daylight and decided to go to the mall to hang out with his friends. He went to the nearest bus stop to catch the next ride to the place he desired to go. After ten minutes of waiting, the bus finally arrive and Syaoran got on.

```````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\``````````````````````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\``````````

Sakura somehow ended up at the cemetery where her mother and father were laid to rest. She walked to their grave and sat down in front of them. She had not been here in a long time so their grave where covered in old dead leaves. She cleaned it off so it could show the names that her engraved in to them. She could not stop her tears. She missed them so much.

"Mama, it is so horrible here." Sakura sobbed. She was thinking of everything that was happening to her. "The cancer is getting worse. My school is awful. The people at my school are out to get me. Why is this happening to me mama?" She cried. She had accepted her sickness as a way out from the world, but she still wanted to live to be an old lady in the future. She wanted a husband and kids. She sobbed harder as she covered her face with her hands.

Sakura looked around, the cemetery was empty. She was alone as usual. She did not have a single friend and this made her cry harder.

`````````````````````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\``````````````````````````

Syaoran was very sure he had gotten on the wrong bus because it was taking forever to get to the mall. His patience finally fled of waiting so long and he was going to get off the next stop even if it was not the mall. When the bus finally came to a stop he got off and boy did it feel good to stretch his legs as he was a tall teenage boy.

He was walking passed a gated cemetery when he heard hard sobs coming from inside the enclosed area.

'Probably a funeral,' He thought to himself. He thought back to his father's funeral that was a hard day. He sighed passing by the entrance when a certain figure caught the corner of his eye. He knew who it was just by looking at her. It was Sakura, her back was facing him and her shoulders were shaking with her sobs.

Syaoran did not know what was happening but found himself being drawn to her. He also felt the need to Comfort Sakura. He shook his head, not able to deny the urge he found himself walking over to her as if he had no control over his body.

"Kinomoto?" He said her name causing her to shot up with her bag up in the air ready to attack. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were bright red from her tears. He looked up at the bag.

"What are you going to with that?" Syaoran asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with the bag still raised.

"I asked you first." He argued.

"It none of your business," She answered. She dropped her arms with the bag intact. "You could have been anyone." She defended.

"I can accept that, but you would not have been able to lay that on me." He said smugly.

"Oh really why not?" She glared.

"I am a third degree black belt." He answered.

Sakura smirked and walked over to him raising her back then bringing it down slamming it on his arm.

"Oww!" He yelped grabbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me." She said. "And you can't hit me back."

"Sure I can, but I don't want to deal with your brother." He said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." She said not believing his excuse.

"So, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing, I was just walking through. It's a short cut to my home you see." Sakura said.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her. "I have been to your house three times since I have moved here. There is no cemetery by your house. Try again."

"Why do you need to know? You know most people leave me alone when they see me in public." Sakura said getting angry.

"Who is buried here?" He pressed.

"Don't worry about it." She spat. Sakura put her bag on her shoulder and went around him to escape his questions. Syaoran was quick though, he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. When his skin met hers, he felt warm fiery sparks shot up his arm to his elbow making him shiver and not from the cold.

"Who is it?" He asked again.

"Look yourself." She said not meeting his eyes.

Syaoran let go over her arm and walked over to the tombstone and peered down at the two names. His eyes grew wide.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto Fujitaka Kinomoto

"Who are they?" He asked. He had a feeling but he wanted to be sure.

Sakura looked down not wanting to answer. "Why do you want to know so badly? I mean my life means nothing to you. Nothing!"

Syaoran actually wince at this, for once treating her so badly. He knew how she felt.

Sakura turned around to walk out of there but was stopped by his voice.

"Will you please tell me?"

"It's my parents. There are you happy?" She cried.

"How?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Sakura said. "I am not stupid you know. I know you are going to take what I tell you and use it against me in some form. In case if you have not notice my life is hell."

"I never said you were stupid." He said.

"I am sure you have probably not directly." Sakura said and all of sudden she felt faint and checked her watch.

"I'm hungry." She said.

The change of subject threw Syaoran completely off guard making him look at his own watch. It was almost three.

"Let's go and get something to eat at the mall," suggested Sakura. "We don't have to eat together or anything, but afterwards we can continue on with out projects."

"Yeah. Where is the mall anyway?" He asked.

"About five minutes from here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright I hope I can have another chapter up. I will have the mall in here but I am trying to think of some things to happen. I know I said Sakura is the kindest person but I am making her with some spunk and spite. You see he trying to get close to her but she does not want him close because of her condition.

Well I got to go I hope you enjoy. MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone.

Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks to all the reviews and I am glad that ya'll love it. My computer went so I have to use my fiancé's computer when I can I hope I can get a new computer a.s.a.p. I am so glad that it went out the day after my finals….Boy I was lucky. Well here is my next chapter.

I do not own a thing in this story except my plot and my thoughts that end up on paper.

Chapter Seven

The trip to the mall had remained uneventful for Sakura and she was thankful for that. Whenever she went to the mall it was always her regret. Afterwards Sakura was so exhausted that she had to go home which made Syaoran upset but she really did not care.

All of this happened last night and it was Monday morning. When Sakura woke up the next morning she had a great headache. She made her mind to not go to school but to stay home and rest. She had a treatment session in the evening and wanted to save up her strength.

Sakura got up out of bed and made her way downstairs in her pajamas to find something to eat so she could take her meds. As she rummaged through her cabinets she made to notes that she had to food shopping as they were getting low on everything. She found some oatmeal and made it up. It was quiet in the house to night which was strange as her brother was usually the first one up.

After she ate her meal and swallowed his meds. Sakura then went into the family sat down on the couch turned on the television only to fall asleep within minutes.

````````````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\``````````````````````````

Syaoran was at his locker getting his math and science books out for the first two periods. He glanced up and down the hallways for Sakura. He did not see her as her locker was a few doors down from his.

"Syaoran!" screeched Meiling making him wince. He had been avoid her since he left his apartment.

"What?" He grumbled.

"She is not here!" Meiling whined.

"So?" He looked at her.

"Well I am in a really bad mood and I want to take some frustration out on her." She stated as it was obvious to him.

"Well I have not seen her yet." Syaoran said.

"Aw man!." She pouted. "Did you find anything on her?"

Syaoran looked at her, but thought about what he could tell her. He had found out she was a druggie, and her parents were dead. Yet, the druggie part he could not confirm it so he would wait on that part. He would also not tell her about her parents, as he had lost a parent he knew it was hard, but knew it was much harder on Sakura because she had lost both of her parents.

"Not much except she has this over protectively brother who threatened me non-stop." He answered.

Meiling looked at him and wondered if he was lying. She knew that Syaoran did not like being mean to people and was only doing this for his popularity, but she would not let him make _**her **_look bad.

"You're lying." She accused.

"What? No I am not." Syaoran defended himself. "I am waiting to find out some stuff, but I want to make sure alright."

"I know you Syaoran. Do not mess this up." She threatened and left to go her first class.

Syaoran sighed and slammed his locker door shut. He looked around for her one more time and still did not see her. 'She is a nerd. And is probably already in class.' He thought to himself. What Syaoran was trying to was is stop the worry that had suddenly filled his head.

He went to his math class and found that her seat was vacant. She was not here. He made it to his seat just as the bell rang and sat down.

After class Syaoran went up to the teacher to see if he could get her work for the day and take it by her house and maybe they could work on their project and maybe just talk.

"You are getting this for Kinomoto?" Mr. Tachinchi said looking surprised.

"Yes," Syaoran said with a bit in his tone.

_Mr. Tachinchi got the papers together and then go a sticky note and wrote down the pages she needed to have turned in, then handed it to Syaoran. "Here you go."_

"_Thank you." Syaoran said and left. This is what he did all day and when school was finally over, he avoided his friends and made it safely out of school unnoticed._

_After the short distance walk Syaoran found himself standing outside Sakura's house, entering the gate he went to the front door and rang the bell._

_No one answered._

_He rang again._

_The same as before._

'_She must not be here.' He thought to himself. Sighing he decided he would wait for her to come home or come to the door so he sat down on the stairs._

_````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sakura sighed as her bus came to her stop. Her treatment took a lot of her this time. Touya had to work an extra shift that night because a co-worker had called in. So she was all alone to night, which she was grateful for._

_She slowly made her down the street to her gate and she noticed that she had a visitor. She groaned to herself. He scared her, but not the way most people did. He scared her on how he made her feel. Feelings she never felt before. When she was around him, she felt that she would be safe, and that the world was alright. No matter how hard she tried he would always come back._

'_Now it not the time to get a crush,' She thought to herself. She walked up to him._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_Where in the hell were you for two hours?" He demanded._

_Sakura was very taken back by this._

"_Excuse me?" She said narrowing her eyes at him._

"_Where were you? Do you know how-" Syaoran stopped himself before he spoke an further. _

"_What?" Sakura asked._

"_Nothing. Just answer the question please." He said._

"_You are really pushy today." She said as a wave of fatigue rushed over her. "Are you hungry?"_

"_Are you buying?" Syaoran asked._

"_No I am cooking. I don't have much but I can find something edible." Sakura said. "I did not expect you."_

"_You still did not answer my question." He stated._

"_I am not going too." She said as she walked passed him to unlock the door so they could get in out of the cold air._

_Sakura led him, placing her keys on the table and checked the messages on the phone. "I think you know a little bit of the place so make yourself at home."_

_Syaoran grunted but as he closed the door he noticed someone staring at him. It was Meiling. She glared at him reminding him of his task. He rolled his eyes at her and closed the door blocking her gaze._

_Syaoran watched Sakura walked into the kitchen out of sight, and that's when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He hurried to the room to only find Sakura on the floor bleeding at the top of her head and unconscious._

_`/\/\/\``````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\`/\`/\/\`/\/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Well here is this chapter._

_To HappyHam: He is trying to get close to her, but she is not letting him. With her condition she does not want to get close to anyone, but he is threatening that, so he is having to fight with her. I hope this helps._

_Thanks for all of the reviews. Keep them coming!_

_Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much for all of your reviews. I swear that it gives me fuel to write. I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this even more. I am sorry that my chapters are that long but I can only write so much and I have to leave something for the other chapters. Plus with a baby I only get to write at night.

So here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recap of last chapter._

Sakura led him, placing her keys on the table and checked the messages on the phone. "I think you know a little bit of the place so make yourself at home."

Syaoran grunted but as he closed the door he noticed someone staring at him. It was Meiling. She glared at him reminding him of his task. He rolled his eyes at her and closed the door blocking her gaze.

Syaoran watched Sakura walked into the kitchen out of sight, and that's when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He hurried to the room to only find Sakura on the floor bleeding at the top of her head and unconscious.

…

_Syaoran stood in shock at the girl lying on the floor in front of him as pale as a wintery moon. The look on her face scared him. He hurried to her side and searched for a pulse. It was very low, and her breathing was labored. He stood up and looked for a phone, then remembered his cell phone and dialed the emergency number._

"_This is 911 what is your emergency?" The voice said._

"_Yes, I need help. My friend she passed out She also hit her head." He said in a tight voice._

" _Did you try to revive her? She could have just fainted." The lady on the other side said._

"_I checked for her pulse and her breathing is off." Syaoran explained._

"_Alright. I am sending help. Can I have your address?" She said typing._

_Syaoran told her the address as fast as he could. Sakura was looking paler with each passing moment._

"_Okay sir, help is on the way and should be there within the next few minutes. Do you want me to stay on the line with you until they arrive?"_

"_No that is alright, I am going to the door so I can watch for them." He responded. They ended the conversation. He was walking to the door when he heard loud sirens that came to a stop in front of the house. As he went to the door to greet them, he heard two men arguing._

"_What is going on here?" The voice sounded._

"_There was a call for this house." A deep voice answered._

"_I am sure you have mistaken for another home." The voice sounded familiar._

"_Is this 1457 Pataki Way?" The deep voice asked._

"_Yes, why would y—SAKURA!" Touya yelled and scrambled through the door coming to a stop in front of Syaoran. "What did you do to her?"_

"_Me? I called for help."_

"_Why was that necessary?" Touya asked._

"_She fainted. I came over to bring her homework, she let me in, then she went to the kitchen and that was when she was fainted; Sakura also hit her head." Syaoran informed him._

_Touya suddenly had a frightened look that came over his face and raced to the kitchen to find his sister on the floor. _

"_Sakura!" Touya went to her side. It sounded as if his voiced was laced over with tears. Syaoran wanted to bolt from the scene but found his feet glued to the floor._

"_Sir," The medic said. " We have to get her." Touya reluctantly let his sister go. _

"_Is she on any medication?" The medic asked. Touya looked at Syaoran and then proeccded to whisper in the medic's ear. The Medic nodded in understanding._

_The medic got all of her medical information while his partner worked on Sakura. Then as soon as they were finished they loaded Sakura on to a gurney and wheeled her out to the bus. They told Touya where they were taking her and headed off._

"_Where are they taking her?" Syaoran asked. "Will she be okay?"_

"_For now. C'mon I want to talk to you."_

_Alright I know it is short but I wanted to give you a chapter. This week is busy busy busy! I GOT AWHITE Christmas this year. I live in Alabama and this never happens it was awesome. I hope you all had a great weekend and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I promise more in the next chapter._

_Luvergirl._


	9. Chapter 9

HappyHam- I know you want longer chapters but I also have a kid so I write what I can. I am glad you like it.

To all of my reviewers=Thank you soooo much. Your feedback is giving me the fuel to write. I like to leave a lil bit of suspense to the reviewer.

Well I leave it to you to read on.

Chapter Nine

"Where are they taking her?" Syaoran asked. "Will She be okay?"

"For now. C'mon I have to talk to you." Touya said.

"About what?"

"Just get in the car and do not ask me questions or I will drop you off on the side of the road." Touya barked making Syaoran do as he asked.

After the boys were on their way Syaoran looked to Touya. "So What do you need to talk to me?"

"What is going on between you two?" Touya asked not taking his eyes off the road.

The question caught Syaoran off guard. "There is nothing going on between us; we were assigned an project that is major part of our grade."

Touya nodded.

"What is going on with Sakura?"

"She has always had a weak immune system and she caught a harsh cold over the weekend. I told her that I would take care of the errands but she is so stubborn that girl." Her big brother smiled at the thought of her.

"What happened to your parents?" Syaoran asked. "She won't tell me."

"Do you blame her? I know what you guys to do her at school. I wish I could do something about it, but she had begged me over and over not to it." Touya said.

"She has?" he asked.

"Her life is not easy. She is sick a lot." He told the teenage boy in the seat next to him.

There was a brief silence as they arrived at the medical center. The parking lot was packed so they had to park in the back of the hospital where there were no lights. It was beginning to pour. They parked as soon as they found an open space and hurried to the emergency entrance. They were both soaked to the bone as they entered. Syaoran had no idea where to go so he followed closely behind Touya.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Touya barked at the receptionist.

The woman behind the counter looked up unphazed by the outburst. She typed on her computer for a few minutes. "What is your relation?"

"I am her brother." Touya responded.

"Where is her mother and father?" The receptionist asked.

"I am her guardian." Touya said through gritted teeth. "Now I do not have all day. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask your manager?"

"She is in number 201. It is down the hall through those doors and turn left it is the first door." The woman said in a hurry.

"Thank you." He told to Syaoran. "You wait here, they will only let the family members back there."

````````````````````````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\`````````````````````

Syaoran sat down in the lobby. He could not believe that he had to wait again at the hospital. It was really pissing him off.

"Syaoran?"

The voice startled him making him jump out of his seat. He looked around to find the source of the voice. It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo… Hi! What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"My grandmother has fallen very ill so I am here visiting her. You?"

"Kinomoto got sick and had to come to the ER." Syaoran told her.

"Why what is the matter with her?" Tomoyo asked.

This made Syaoran do a double look. Tomoyo asking about Kinomoto. "I really do not know. She has been sick a lot lately. This is the second time so far."

" I see. Why are you here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was with her working on our project when it happened. Or I met her at her house really." Syaoran said. "This girl is really weird."

"I know."

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked to find Touya looking at her.

"Hey Touya. How are you? I just heard about Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"You have no right calling her by her name." Touya glared. "And don't act all nice to me. It is not working with me."

Tomoyo frowned and looked saddened by this. She lowered her eyes to the floor. In truth, she did not know why she was mean to Sakura the way she was. They were the best of friends, and even related. Sakura used to be out going and fun, it had all change when her father passed away. That was when their relationship went south. She really missed Sakura a lot.

"I am sorry, Touya." Tomoyo said.

"Don't say it to me, say it to Sakura." Touya grumbled. "I have to run home really quick. They need something for Sakura and I have to get it. If you don't mind will you go and sit with her." He asked Syaoran.

"Yeah I will." Syaoran nodded. He felt as if he had no choice.

Touya nodded then proceeded to walk out the hospital quickly.

"Wow, that is a first." Tomoyo muttered. "He is usually really protective of Sakura especially since her dad died."

"You know about that?" Syaoran asked surprised that she would know a fact like that about the girl.

"Yeah, me and Sakura go way way way back. She's my cousin actually." Tomoyo admitted.

"And you make her life hell?" Syaoran said with voice slightly raised.

"Yeah, I feel really bad about that too. I want to stop really." Tomoyo said.

"Then why don't you?" He asked.

"It is not that easy."

"Why not? All you got to do is do something nice for her." Syaoran said as if it was simple.

"Because that is not how high school works. But I think from now on that I will change things. I really want to change my life around."

"Then do it."

"You don't have to do what I asked of you." Tomoyo said.

"Good. I was not really going to do that. We should get back to her." Syaoran said.

"We?" Tomoyo looked surprised.

"Yeah, start your change tonight. It will be between the two of us." Syaoran took her arm and guided a reluctant Tomoyo through the big yellowish brown doors to where Sakura was.

When they got to the room, they found Sakura asleep. Syaoran grabbed the chair near the head of the bed and sat down. Tomoyo stood at the end of the bed. There she saw the bed file, she did not know why she did it, but she picked it up and read. And what she read , was something she did not suspect and the only word that caught her eye:

LEUKEMIA.

````````/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\``````````````````````````````````

Okay. I don't really like the fact that Sakura and Tomoyo are not friends in this story, so I thought I would work on patching them two up, and though that it would be different if she found out first before anyone else did. Syaoran will find out but later on.

I love all of your reviews and I hope to get more.

Be prepared with in the next few weeks that my chapters will start slowing down due to school. I have biology and it is a major course for my degree, and with my son a lot of my time will be with those two.

I am thinking up a new story, those of you who are a Harry Potter fan be on the look out, I have the urge to write one.

Love you guys.

Luvergirl.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I hope you all have had a great start of the new year. I am so glad that I have gottem 10 reviews for the last chapter. That is sooo awesome. I am soo sorry for the wait, I have been boggled down with biology and my boy that I have not had the time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter Ten

'Leukemia,' Tomoyo looked at the file and blinked. She put the folder back in it place. She looked at the girl who was lying on the bed. She closed her eyes so she could shield her tears from everyone. She grabbed her bag.

"I have to get to my family." She explained her actions and left the room with fire on her heels.

Syaoran blinked at the girl as seeing her hair flash by him. He went to reach for the folder but was stopped by an orderly and her older brother.

The orderly came over to the bed and did the nesscary thing to make the bed move.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"They need to run some tests. It will be a while and it is a school night, perhaps you should go home." Touya said.

"I want to stay here." He demanded.

"I will let you know if anything changes. Sakura will be fine, if you leave me your cell, I will call if anything changes," He explained.

Syaoran looked at the man. The guy looked like an old man, with graying hair from stress, and bags under his eyes from the lack of rest. He wrote down the number and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A few hours later)

Touya was laying back with his feet reclined asleep, when someone knocked on the door to enter. Sakura had been returned hours ago, who was hooked up to an IV and an oxygen mask.

"Come in."

It was Sakura's doctor, Dr. Mischi.

"Alright, the treatment that she is on is working, but it caused a fever, a high one that is what caused her to pass out. Now we took X-rays of her head injury and there are no internal injuries, it really was not serious at all. They intend to look more serious than they are. I would like to put her on another medicine for the symptoms of this treatment. I will let her go tomorrow, and would like for her to follow up. Now for the bad news, I said this is working, but for now. We may need to start looking for a bone marrow donor. She has been on this medicine for a few months, and I would like to change so that she does not create a tolerance to the treatment. I will come and check on her in a few hours."

Touya nodded as he took in all the information that the Doctor said. He sighed as he watched the older man leave the room to tend to his other patients. He sat back down next to his sister and buried his face in his hands. He felt a warm gentle hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey," Sakura said softly.

Touya looked up from his hands to see Sakura looking him. He stood up and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Hey Kaiju," He said softly.

"I'll get you for that." She smiled.

"No, you just work on getting better." Touya said.

"I am. Have you eaten?" Sakura asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Not recently I haven't. I will in a while I promise." He told her.

"You better, or I will come after you once I get out of here." She said confidently.

"Sure."

"I will," She said with a slur in her words as she went back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Next day at school)

Tomoyo was waiting for Syaoran at her locker. Today she was wearing a light blue sleevless shirt that showed her curves were well with out being to slutty. Along with the shirt she was wearing a white pair of jeans that stopped a few inches from her ankles she ended the outfit with white flip-flops that had a little flowers on the straps. She had medium size silver hoops in her ears, and he hair was in a French braided style down her back.

She glanced at her watch, it was near time that he usually passed by. She spotted him turning the corner.

He was wearing dark jeans that were some what baggy, with a black belt with a chain and a dark green shirt with a dragon face spitting red orangey fire from its mouth. Over his shirt he was wear a white buttoned shirt but was left opened. This defined the built of his body. His hair was clean, and saggy to the point where it looked nice and not too messy.

Syaoran was walking to his locker when he felt himself being pulled backward. He wondered for a moment if he was going back in time. He found himself in a janitor closet with a determined looking Tomoyo.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but this is not my style." Syaoran said. Tomoyo gave him a stare.

"I did not bring you in here for that." She snapped. "Sorry. Did anything happen with Sakura after I left?"She asked.

"No, her bother sent me home. I did not get to look at the folder." He said.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"Know what?" He questioned

Tomoyo stared at him but was saved by the bell. She scrambled out of the room to go to class. He stared at the door as it closed and wondered what she meant. He left the room as well, to go to class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(after class)

Syaoran went to class like any other day, but he made extra notes for Sakura while she missed school. He don't know why he was doing this, he did not like Kinomoto. Now he was heading to the hospital where he left her last night.

As he was heading out the front door, he heard someone calling his name. That someone was named Meiling.

"Hey, where you going?" She asked when she caught up with him.

"I have to drop something off." He answered.

"Where?"

"The library." He lied. "I do not want to deal with a fee."

"Alright, remember you have training tonight with Wei," She reminded him.

Syaoran grunted to let her know that she heard him. He waved her off and continued on his way to where he was going. After three bus stops and many street crossing, since this medical center was on the other side of the town from the school, he made it.

As he was walking through the entry doors, he was joined by Tomoyo.

"Hey." She greeted.

He nodded in return. Together they went to the elevator, and took it to the floor where he room was located. The walked together in silence, eventually they ended up at the room. The door was left open….

and the bed was….

Empty. No Sakura in sight. No Touya. The only person that was in the room was a nurse.

"Excuse me," Tomoyo said to the nurse. "Where is the girl that was in here?"

The nurse looked apologetic and smiled.

"I am sorry to tell you that she is gone." The nurse informed and left the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AHAHAHAHA!

I love being evil. Again I am so sorry that it has been a month since my last update. I started the chapter, but I rewrote it because I was not pleased with it. I hope you enjoy.

Please read and review. I love reviews!

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Hahaha! I knew you all would like that ending. It was fun to write, but I am not that evil. Thank you for all your reviews. Happy Valentines Day everyone this is my present for you.

I do not own anything but this fanfic, the characters a not my creation I only use them for entertainment and not for monetary value.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Gone?" Syaoran said with shock in his voice.

"Yes, that is what I said." The nurse said.

Tomoyo covered her face as her tears took over and sobbed.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"This morning," The nurse answered. "The doctor let her go home after breakfast."

"Home?" Tomoyo asked as her head popped up at the word.

Syaoran left the room in a hurry. He felt feelings that he never expected to feel. One of them was a mighty big sigh of relief, and the other one was a need to see her for himself to chase this aching feeling away.

His feet seem to have a mind of his own, like they took over his brain and steered him right out the door, with Tomoyo running to try and keep up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura was sitting at the table eating the healthy meal that her brother made for her. The meal consisted of chicken, noodle with assorted green vegetables, along with rice cakes. She was munching on it hungrily. That happens when you get stuck with hospital food for a couple of days.

"This is good." She said with a mouth full of meat.

Touya was in the kitchen at the sink washing the dishes he used in the preparation of the meal. He looked around at the corner dressed in a pink polka dotted apron that was supposed to be Sakura's. During the time when he was cooking the sink had overflowed and messed the whole kitchen, so they spent half the afternoon cleaning up water.

There was a knock on the door, and Sakura got up to go answering. When she opened the door she felt the rush of arms flying around her thin body in a hug. It was Syaoran and it shocked her.

"A hello would have worked." She joked as she tried to get free of his tighten limbs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syaoran rounded the corner to Sakura's house. He made it to the fence, stopped just so he could get through the fence and hurried to the door where he pounded on the wood.

He waited a few seconds until Sakura opened the door. That was when he wrapped her in arms as high as he could missing the shocked look on her face.

"A hello would have worked." She laughed. He stepped back and looked at her. There was a little patch of gauze where she nicked her head where it had hit the floor. Her face was a pretty pink and her green eyes were bright with life. He now felt that he could let out a deep breath.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo screamed as she finally caught up to him. "Don't ever leave me behind like that again!" She heaved as she tried to control her breathing. It had been a long run from the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. She was the same after all these years. Which made her love Tomoyo; it was the face that she was always happy and carefree. That was until she turned towards Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo," She smiled softly at her old friend.

Tomoyo went up to her and hugged her tightly. This made Sakura burst in to tears and sobs as she hugged Tomoyo back. This action also caused Tomoyo to burst in to tears as well.

Syaoran looked at the girls and took the moment to step out and leave. He looked back and decided he would come back after a while and let them have a few moments together.

"I am so sorry!" Tomoyo sobbed. "I missed you as my friend. I really really do."

"Me too. I don't know what ever I have done to you, but I am sorry." Sakura said.

"It was nothing, I was just a jealous brat at your happiness." She cried. The friends separated and made their way in to the living room where they talked about old times, cried about hard issues, just spent the day mending their broken relationship.

When Tomoyo left, the sun had set and the first stars of the night started sparkle in the sky. Sakura waved to her friend one last time before she closed the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syaoran was laying on his bed; his mood was slightly moody as he did not get to spend the time he want to with Sakura. He then sat up, he had an idea. There was a tree in her back yard that he could climb. He jumped up grabbed his shoes.

When he was finished tying his shoe laces, he tip-toed down stairs. He made it quietly out the door without raising suspicion of his whereabouts. When he made it completely out of the building and grabbed a bicycle that was not chained up to the bike post and peddled his way to her house.

The bike ride was fast, and it gave him time to try and steady his heart beat. It was pounding fast with excitement during the ride. He parked it outside the fence. He leaped over the fence in to her front yard. He could see shadows behind the curtains of the window, and looked up to see Sakura's window open. This was went he felt nervous and his palms become tingly and sweaty.

When he got to the tree he leaned his head on the bark of tree. He did not understand these feelings that he was feelings, and he did not like it.

Then he began his journey up the tree.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura entered her room and noticed that her room had gotten quite messy. She decided to straighten up before she did her nightly routine. As she went on her way with her cleaning, she was in deep thought. Today had been a good day, she came home from the hospital, got her old friend back, and felt good for once.

Sakura was in the middle of putting away her clothes when she heard a tapping on the window. She turned to find a Syaoran looking at her through the window. She looked around to make sure she was not losing her mind but every time she looked he was still there.

Sakura continued to do her chore trying to get the thought of him out of her mind but heard the tapping once again. Sakura went to her door to close it and made her way to the window and opened it.

"Hey," She greeted.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A lot better than I have been lately. Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked stepping out of the way for him to enter.

Syaoran smiled thankfully and stepped in because the tree was getting very uncomfortable for his lower half. He looked around, it was so…soo…ordinary….but yet…so girly. Her room was all pink and white. Her bed was large and neatly made, her dressers were pink with picture all about. There was a window seat that was fully of stuffed animals. In the one side there was a white wooded desk with books and paper on the top, with a pink desk lamp and a pink laptop that completed everything. Her ways were pink and white.

"This is nice." He said. "Not my style but nice."

"Well I hope it is not your style," She joked. "I was just straightening my room."

"Are you coming back to school tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, I am feeling well enough too but, Touya might make me stay home. He is really over protective of me." She said as she rolled his eyes. "I do not want to miss too much school, and I don't want to get very far behind."

"That's alright, you can look at my notes if you'd like."

Sakura smiled at him, and her world froze. Their gazes locked, and the air crackled. They both felt a tug. They both started leaning forward like there was a magnetic pull.

Sakura dropped her eyes to lips, and back up to his deep brown eyes. Syaoran leaned in and closed the gap with his lips connecting with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The world seemed to stop for Sakura, as she felt her heart speed up. His lips were gentle, and soft and she responded. She liked it, but it also scared her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed, and remembered something.

Sakura broke the kiss, and backed up. She could not do this, not now. Life was so cruel to her. She closed her eyes.

"I can't do this," She said looking towards the ground.

"Why not?" Syaoran asked confused.

"I can't," She demanded. " Please go."

Syaoran did not understand her rejection, no one rejected him. He stormed out of the window with no looking back. Sakura watched his back until she saw no more.

Sakura went to her bed and buried her face in her pillows and sob as hard is she could. It was not fair, to him or her. Not with her sickness. She did not mind the kiss, it was perfect for her first.

Sakura did not understand why this was happening now. She had been fighting her feelings for Syaoran, but her guard was getting weaker and weaker. He made her heart burst with happiness. No matter how much they had bickered, she had found herself wanting more, she could not condone it due to possible future events, but thought something.

"Maybe I should tell him,"She said. "But that would make things worse." Sakura continued to sob a until she fell asleep for the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright, this chapter was fun to write. I hope you S&S fans enjoy my Valentines Day gift to you. They will get together soon, but not too soon.

Thanks for all your reviews and I hope to get more.

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry for the long wait again. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait.

Thanks for staying with me.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Rewind_

_Sakura did not understand why this was happening now. She had been fighting her feelings for Syaoran, but her guard was getting weaker and weaker. He made her heart burst with happiness. No matter how much they had bickered, she had found herself wanting more, she could not condone it due to possible future events, but thought something._

_"Maybe I should tell him,"She said. "But that would make things worse." Sakura continued to sob until she fell asleep for the night._

The weekend flew by very quickly for Sakura and before she knew it she was being woken up by the alarm clock to go to school. Sakura up very drowsily raising her hands to her eyes to wipe away the night's sleep. She got out of bed, but not before groaning in pain as her bones were aching slightly this morning and made her way to her closet to get ready for the day.

She slowly dressed in her school uniform as she decided how to wear her hair. She was lucky this far in her treatments that she hasn't lost any of her hair. So she wore her hair as proudly as she could. Once she finished getting herself ready Sakura jogged down the stairs. Sakura looked around the room to notice that Toya had already left for the day so she busied herself by making a bagel and placed a slice of cheese in the middle and left the house for school shortly after and she ate on the way.

Sakura was nervous about going to school after what had happened between her and Syaoran over the weekend. She kept her fingers crossed so that she would not have to see him until it was necessary in the classes that they had together. She made it into school without any sight of him as well as to her locker. She looked around as she entered her combination and exchanged her books for the books that were needed for the first two classes of the day. She turned around to walk to class where she nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped her books in the process. It was one of the boys that picked on her and she groaned in her mind.

"Good God!" She exclaimed in fright and placed a hand on her fast beating heart as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry Kinomoto," He chuckled as he backed up as if she frightened him as well. She did not feel right about this at all.

"What are you doing?" She asked glaring at him.

"Nothing!"Saburo said as he backed up with his hands raised in to the air. She raised her eyebrow as she picked up her books and walked around him only to trip over the foot that he put out in front of her causing her to hit her elbow and made the other kids laugh at her.

She cried out at the contact of her elbow meeting the floor. Sakura kept her head down as tears sprang to her eyes from the pain. It really hurt and she was sure it was going to bruise. She ignored the laughs she stood up from the floor as she collected her thing and hurried off to class not noticing that she pasted Syaoran on the way as she kept her head down to block out everything else.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Syaoran was leaning against the lockers talking to his friends about a planning a party for the upcoming weekend. It was the normal routine as usual: They would meet, talk, joke and then go to class. However, Syaoran was a little distracted as he had a lot of his mind. Mostly on his mind was Sakura, but he couldn't talk to his friends about it. He had a reputation to keep after all.

"Dude, are you listening?" His friend to his right said.

"Huh?" He asked coming to the present from his thoughts.

"I asked you where do you think we should have this party."Naoki repeated.

"Oh…Um we can have it at my place. My mom will be out of town so I am alone this weekend." He answered.

"Cool," he nodded then added "Well go over the details at lunch as we gotta go or we will be late and I can't afford another detention or Coach will bench me for the next game." Naokisaid sighing as the left the lockers. As they walked to class the heard a commotion from behind that made them turn around to see what it was; it was one of the basketball players picking on Sakura. He watched the banter with interest until the boy tripped her on purpose. Before she was tripped she was walking to the class that they had together and he quickly hid in the corner as he was afraid that he would lose his temper with her. He saw every emotion on her face after the fall as she tried to keep a brave face from her attacker. As quickly as it happened it was over quicker as Saburo spotted a nice looking girl and went chasing after her and Sakura got up and walked right past him not noticing that he was there.

Syaoran sighed as he walked in after her and walked to his seat. For once, they were all early for class the teacher was going to have shock today. He opened his note book to look over the homework that they were assigned over the weekend and found a mistake that he easily corrected. Naoki and he continued to talk about the party only to be interrupted by their teacher.

Their teacher came in to the classroom in a hurry. "Alright Class, we will be going to the library this morning to work on you research with your partner after I take roll," Mr. Tachinichi said as he took out his grade book and begin calling names and marking who was out. "Also I have changed something in your project, when it is finished and turned in you will be required to present it in class." He said concluding his morning announcements. "Alright let's go."

Everyone began to file out of the class room chatting excitedly with their partners exchanging their ideas. Syaoran waited by the door for Sakura who was the last on to leave the room. Together they walked quietly as a sheet of awkwardness washed over them.

**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*- /\/\/\/\/\/\/\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura walked quietly next to Syaoran as she could not think of anything to say. She had to keep her distance; if not she will end up hurting him if her condition gets too bad. She kept her finger crossed all the time hoping she will get better, but only time will tell. She sighed outwardly as she fought with the mental battle going on inside in mind.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked without any emotion in his voice as he looked at her indirectly.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You sighed, so there is obviously something wrong." He stated flatly.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just tired." Sakura lied in a soft voice.

"Alright, have you worked on your project any this weekend?" He asked.

"Not really. I did not feel like it to be honest." She answered.

"Why is that?" He asked in a somewhat angry voice.

"Did you work on your part?" Sakura asked turning the question around on him.

"Yes," He answered. "I want to be a doctor."

"I don't know what I want to be." She answered. "There are so many possibilities out there."

"What have you thought about?" He asked.

"I honestly thought about being a lawyer," She said curiously. "I also thought about being a pediatric nurse."

"I want to be a doctor for the money." He said jokingly the awkwardness was beginning to fade.

"I don't want to do it for the money; I want to do it for the goodness it could bring to people." She said ignoring his statement.

"I was joking about that. I want to be a doctor to help people get better," He said truthfully.

"Why do you want to that?" He asked as he now had to choice to look in to her beautiful face. He felt his head get fuzzy from her brilliantly green eyes. He forced his gaze away from her as he opened the door and let her walk inside before himself.

"Hey Syaoran come sit with us," Naoki called from a table where him and his partner were sitting. Syaoran went over to sit down and looked back to see Sakura standing like she was hesitant. She backed up and went to sit by herself.

"Hey would you mind if Kinomoto sits with us?" He asked seriously. "She is my partner and I need this grade to be good."

"Yeah it'll be fine," Naoki said nodding.

"Thank you. I will be right back," He said smiling as he stood up to walk over to the table.

"Hey come and sit over there with us," Syaoran stated nodding his head towards the table he come from.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yes," He said picking up her books and carried them over to the table with Sakura walking over shyly. He noticed the surprise in Naoki's eyes, but decided to ignore him Sakura sat down and smiled shyly at everyone as she took her books from Syaoran.

"So you are Kinomoto?" Naoki asked.

"Yes," She nodded and opened her book to work on her math homework.

"Is Touya your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded smiling at the name of her older brother.

"He works with my mom at the hospital," He said as he began writing in the notebook in front of him.

"He does?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes," He smiled.

"What does she do at the hospital?" She asked interested.

"She works in the Oncology part, but she also works where ever she is needed." Naoki answered.

"What is her name?" Sakura asked.

"Aimi Misaki," He said looking at her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes," He smiled at her. He actually did not think she was that bad.

"I have met you mom. She is such a wonderful person." She smiled.

Syaoran looked up at this he was suddenly curious remembering the day the he went to the hospital the day she got really sick. "How do you know his mom?"

Sakura felt her jaw drop as she was suddenly without an answer. She bit her as she thought up an excuse. "I met her a few times when I had to run Touya something," She said lying again and returning a smiled at Naoki as she went back to work.

Syaoran felt his eyebrows raise, but did not say something. He felt as something was not right, but he could not put his thump on it. He was going to find out what she was hiding one way or another.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/\/\/\/\/\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Wow, I am so so proud of this chapter. I am actually grinning as I am posting it. I am struggling so hard to no go back and fix the other chapter as I had to look over to remember my story but I am not since I do not have the time. So! I will work harder to bring you good quality chapter.

Please read and review and I will have another chapter as soon as possible. Bare with me though as I have finals coming up again. It maybe a little long wait but no too long.

Luvergirl.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I hope this makes up for my absence in updating. I plan to update more and more.

Here is the next chapter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Flashback)

_Syaoran looked up at this he was suddenly curious remembering the day the he went to the hospital the day she got really sick. "How do you know his mom?"_

_Sakura felt her jaw drop as she was suddenly without an answer. She bit her as she thought up an excuse. "I met her a few times when I had to run Touya something," She said lying again and returning a smiled at Naoki as she went back to work._

_Syaoran felt his eyebrows raise, but did not say something. He felt as something was not right, but he could not put his thump on it. He was going to find out what she was hiding one way or another_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three weeks later.

Sakura was in the library working on her research project. The project was turning out be boring. She had avoided Syaoran most of the time except class times. She was feeling very good for the first time as it was her rest week from treatments. She needed to go to the hospital after school to get some blood work to check her blood levels to see if she would be able to get chemo in the next two weeks.

"Hey," Tomoyo said from behind as she came to sit down beside her.

"Hey Tomoyo," she greeted kindly

"This project is becoming a pain I am glad that we get to turn it in soon," She yawned.

"I know it will be one less thing to worry about," Sakura said as she worked on some notes for it,

Tomoyo looked around before saying "I know," She said.

"You know what?" Sakura asked.

"About you," Tomoyo said.

"What about me?" Sakura asked next while writing her notes.

"That your sick," Tomoyo answered

"You do?" Sakura asked looking at her fearing the worst.

"Yeah and if you ever need anything you let me know," She said.

"Uhh thanks," Sakura shocked as the school bell rang releasing them from class for the day. "I have to go," She said getting up smiling at her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course," She smiled.

Sakura hurried to her locker to get the subjects she needed to take home. She was minding her own business when Syaoran came up to her.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked.

"Because I don't think it is a good idea," She said defensively.

"How come?" He demanded angrily.

"Its not safe," She said closing her locker and leaving him standing there for a few seconds before following.

"We still have a project," He reminded her.

"I know that," She smarted off to him.

"We need to work on it," He said.

"That is what I am doing," She said.

"C'mon," He said grabbing her arm making her stop and made her face.

"What?" She yelled.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked.

"Because I have somewhere to be," She answered.

"Oh you have to go get your pill fix?" He asked angrily.

"Pill fix? What in the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your pill problem," He told her. "You take pills," He said. "You do drugs," He then added.

"You think I do drugs?" She asked astonished that he would even think so.

"Yes I saw the pill bottle," He said thinking back to the day.

"Wow," She yanked her arm free from his grip and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me," Syaoran said hurrying to stop her from getting away.

"I will if I want too and you're not my father. He died," She growled and looked at her watch she was going to be late.

"Why do you do them?" He asked.

"I don't do drugs dumbass," Sakura said coldly as she was really angry now. "Yes I take prescription drugs that have been prescribed to me by a doctor," She told him.

"Then why did you acted so scared when I returned them to you?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want you to know what I am taking them for," She retorted.

"That would be?" Syaoran asked.

"That would be none of your business," Sakura spit back as she made her way out of the school. She left Syaoran scowling to himself as she tried to hurry from the school to the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syaoran didn't stay at the same spot that Sakura had left him, instead he followed her. He was trying to be a discreet as possible. He followed her to where she was going to the hospital.

'What is she doing here?' He wondered to himself watching her enter the hospital from behind an ambulance. Once she was inside he waited until it was safe to enter as well.

She went up the same elevator and once the door was close Syaoran hurried over so he could see what level she stopped at. It was level three. He went back to the front desk to find out what floor that was.

"Excuse me," Syaoran said to the young lady behind the counter. She looked up from the computer with a smile on her face.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"What floor is level three?" He asked.

"Oncology," She answered quickly. "Is there anything else that you need?" She then added.

"That is it, thank you," He smiled as he walked away and pressed the button to go up.

Syaoran kept pressing the button wanting it to go faster. After a few minutes the doors finally open and he hopped in pressing the button for the third floor. He hurried to the nurses station and he didn't know why he was rushing.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" He demanded.

"Syaoran?" A soft voice come from behind making him turn around. She was sitting there in a chair all by herself.

"There you are," He said walking over to her to stand in front of Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"I could ask you the same," Syaoran said.

"I'm here for blood work," She admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why is it so important?" She sighed annoyed.

'Why was it so important,' he thought to himself. He continued to think about the reason and he couldn't really come up with one. He looked at her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked.

Sakura let out a frustrating sigh and looked to him as she got up and walked to the other side of the waiting room looking at a painting on the wall. "I have Leukemia," She said in a thick voice.

The words washed over him and as they sank into his brain Syaoran felt guilt fill his being. Everything started to make sense: her getting sick, the tiredness, the medicine, the hospital visit, it all fell into place. How could he be so stupid and his thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound and the building started shaking.

"Earthquake!" A nurse shouted from the corner. "Get under something!"

Sakura took Syaoran by the hand taking him quickly to an open door. "The door frame," She said and they hid as the quake shook the building hard and they heard the sound of glass breaking and things crashing down from the ceiling. The earthquake lasted about thirty to forty-five seconds before the shaking stopped.

Once everything was clear everyone came out of their hiding places. Syaoran looked to Sakura who was literally unfazed by the earthquake. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Syaoran was not used to them and his nerves were shot.

"I think I need to sit down," He said and walked over to a near chair and dropped down it and placed his forehead in his hand.

"Welcome to Japan," Sakura said jokingly trying to make him feel better. Syaoran just gave her a look as he tried to come to terms of the two bombshells that just went off in his world. The earthquake and Sakura's cancer battle.

/\/\/\/\'/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope this chapter is a good. Thank you for reading and for sticking with me through this all

Enjoy and see you soon.

Read and Review! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Again I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. I am not very good and I am a mom now so I am extra extra busy. But I will finish what I start even if it is years. Thanks to all my readers that have stayed with this story from the start to finish.

~~~~~~~~~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~~~~~~~~

Recap

_Sakura let out a frustrating sigh and looked to him as she got up and walked to the other side of the waiting room looking at a painting on the wall. "I have Leukemia," She said in a thick voice._

_The words washed over him and as they sank into his brain Syaoran felt guilt fill his being. Everything started to make sense: her getting sick, the tiredness, the medicine, the hospital visit, it all fell into place. How could he be so stupid and his thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound and the building started shaking._

_"Earthquake!" A nurse shouted from the corner. "Get under something!"_

_"I think I need to sit down," He said and walked over to a near chair and dropped down it and placed his forehead in his hand._

_"Welcome to Japan," Sakura said jokingly trying to make him feel better. Syaoran just gave her a look as he tried to come to terms of the two bombshells that just went off in his world. The earthquake and Sakura's cancer battle._

_"I think I need to sit down," He said and walked over to a near chair and dropped down it and placed his forehead in his hand._

_"Welcome to Japan," Sakura said jokingly trying to make him feel better. Syaoran just gave her a look as he tried to come to terms of the two bombshells that just went off in his world. The earthquake and Sakura's cancer battle._

It was moments after the earthquake has passed and Syaoran was still seated in the chair. Sakura had retrieved him a glass of water from the mountain as he got a hold of himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura's appointment continued on as nothing had ever happen. Her blood samples were taken and she was waiting on her results to come back. She had returned a few minutes later to the waiting room. She sat down next to the young teenage boy.

"How are you feeling?" She asked kindly.

"Better than I was ten minutes ago," He snapped. HE was embarrassed that he was weakened by the shaking of the planet.

"It is alright to be scare," Sakura teased.

"I'm not scared," Syaoran protested.

"Really?" She asked not moved one bit by his tone.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" He asked glaring her way.

"Sakura, you can come back now," The nurse called from her desk.

"Alright," She said as she got up, but felt Syaoran leave his seat at well.

"Where are you going?" She asked in pure wonderment.

"With you," He pointed out.

"You don't have to really," She said.

"Just shut up already," He said taking her arm dragging toward the door they needed to go through to their destination.

Sakura pulled her arm out his grasp as the nurse pointed them to her desk and sat down herself.

"How are you feeling?" Nurse Krishi asked.

"I have my good days and bad days. Today I feel alright."

"That is great," She said as she jotted down a few notes. "So we are here to talk about your blood work and your counts are too low for chemo this week. We will check them next week to see if you can get your next round and also your doctor has prescribed you an iron supplement as you are appearing anemic by the looks of your red cell count. You will take for a month and at your evening meal. You must take it on a full stomach that way you won't have any side effects." The nurse said explain the report that was in her file.

"Alright," Sakura said as she was having mixed feelings about her lab results.

"Here is your prescription," the nurse said handing the document. "With that you may go and come back next Monday and we will see how your counts are then," She said as she got up to attend her other patients.

"Let's go," Sakura said to Syaoran as she gathered her things. They walked out of the Hospital and it was raining.

"Damn weather people," Sakura grumbled and she pulled her hood over her head.

"What about your medication?" He asked.

"They are closed today. I will get it tomorrow and you can go home," She said as she walked away from him.

"What if I don't want too?" He asked shooting the daring question.

"Then I guess you're staying here," She said as she walked in the direction of her house.

"You need someone to walk with you," He pointed out.

"No I don't," She defended herself.

"The nurse said so." He remembered.

"I'm not fighting you on this," She growled as she walked faster. He followed her and she ignored him the walk to her house. She walked through her gate only to turn around to close it when she got bombarded by a heavy question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You can't be seriously asking me that," Sakura said and looked at him as if he had grown two other heads.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Not even three weeks ago, you had me pinned up against the wall nearly choking me to death," She said angrily.

"You remember that?" He asked surprised.

"Something like that is not going to go away so soon," She said angrily.

"That's true," He admitted looking down feeling shameful of his actions towards this girl.

"Yeah," She shook her head as she turned to go inside.

"Look I am sorry," He called out to her.

"It is going to take a lot more than that," She said as she walked inside of her house closing the door behind her leaving Syaoran dumbfounded.

Inside Sakura threw her keys and purse down on the inside table. She did not know why her mood was so horrible. Maybe it was the news of her not being able to get her treatments this week, but she should have been happy that she would be getting a break. Then again no treatment means the chances that the cancer can spread to other parts of her body go up and her growing feelings of a certain teenage boy. She knows it not the right time nor does she want one. The boy has so many sides to him. One minute he is madder than a hornet's nest, the next caring, then the next he neutral. She had never met anyone like nor anyone who could make her blood boil. Her thoughts were cut in half by the sound of the phone ringing. She hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sakura?" The voice said through the receiver.

"Tomoyo? She asked. She was not used them talking as it has been a couple of days.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come to a party with me. It is nothing major, just a bunch of kids hanging out together." Tomoyo asked.

"Oh well, alright," Sakura said as she thought she could try out, after all who knows if she would ever get to go again. "What time shall I be there?" She asked.

"I will come and get you around six and well go from there," Tomoyo said sounding delighted that she would go with her.

"Alright, I will see you then," Sakura said and hung up the phone so she could find something to wear. She scribbled a note for Toyua so he wouldn't worry about her when he got home to find her not there.

Sakura went through her closet finding a nice green dress and brown sandals. She quickly showered and dressed. The dress was a short sleeve with some cleavage that fell just below her knees, but did not show any of her scars. Sakura was thankful for that and heard the doorbell rang, it was 5:30 so they were early. She went down to let Tomoyo in to find Syaoran had accompanied her.

"Wow! You look great!" Tomoyo said and gasped at the shoe and held out her foot with the same sandals but a purple color which matched her purple shirt and white jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail where Sakura let hers down for tonight. Sakura's gaze then shifted to Syaoran who was wearing a red polo shirt and a simple pair of jeans and sneakers. She noticed his mouth was open slightly.

"Hey you are drooling," She teased and she reached up to close his mouth. He glared at her for putting him on the spot.

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo said as she stepped out and walked to her limousine which was waiting at end of her drive for them.

"Yes," said Sakura, as she closed the door behind her locking it securely.

It was a short drive to Tomoyo mansion which was located on the other end of town. There were already people there and the music was loud. Sakura started to wonder if the was good idea or not as she walked in with them. Everyone started to come up to Tomoyo talking loudly as she walked in to her house. The inside was worse. Students from school were in little groups with drinks and food in their hands.

Soon Sakura was left standing as the other went to talk to a few of their friends. Sakura made her way to the refreshment table and got which she hoped to acholic free as she could have any.

"Here," Syaoran said handing her an can drink that hadn't been opened.

"Thanks," She said taking the drink and took a napkin to wipe the top off. She looked up and saw Syaoran looking at with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked annoyed by his look.

"Nothing," He said as he leaned up against the table. "Are you having a good time?" He asked.

She shrugged as she didn't really know what to do. "It's okay, I guess." She said taking a sip out of her now opened can.

"You guess?" Syaoran questioned.

"I'm not used to parties," She said as she noticed a door that led to a huge pool.

"You will," Syaoran said looking across the crowd for someone.

"Meeting someone?" She asked.

"No, just keeping an eye on my cousin," He said turning to her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded as she drank the rest of the can. In all honestly, she wasn't really in the mood to be at a part. She felt really tired and-

"Oh no," Sakura gasped looking at her watch. She had missed a dose of her medication, the medication she left at home.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly at her tone.

"Nothing, I just forgot something is all." She said waving him off. She would just leave a little earlier they would understand the reason.

Tomoyo came over to the two and smiled them as she seemed to be having a lot of fun. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked over the loud music.

"Great party Tomoyo," Syaoran said as he got a drink for himself.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend as Taylor's Swift's Begin Again came out of the radio system.

"I'm fine," She said a little annoyed that everyone kept asking her that question. Yes, she was sick, but hated the questions.

"Alright," Tomoyo said not sounding convinced as she turned to Syaoran. Sakura looked around, but not for long when Tomoyo and Syaoran began to scream the word NO!

Sakura gasped as the water hit her from behind soaking her to the skin. She turned to find two guys from her year holding a water jug above their heads. She was looked down as her dress clung to her skin and her hair was a stringy mess. She felt an anger wash over that was so strong and turned to Tomoyo and Syaoran with tears gathering in her eyes.

"How dare you?" She glared hurtfully as she ran out of the room and out of the mansion. She ran as far as she could, not knowing where she was going. She found herself at her parent's grave and sunk to her knees sobbing hard. Sakura brought her hands to cover her face as her tears fell like a streaming thunderstorm. It all mad sense now, they wanted to use the party to humiliate her again. She felt anger, sadness, embarrassment as she let herself believe that they could be friends again. She should have known better, and once again she was wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait for a chapter! I am making it a goal to complete all my stories as I have started new ones. If you are Harry Potter fans, go and read them!

Please enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter started!

Kayla!


End file.
